A Romeo and Juliet Story
by sweety gal
Summary: ...Two enemies, parted from families of two bloods. Only to unite under the same roof. Time plays a mission... And this is their story : A Draco.Hermione Fic, where life tangles with Love, Hatred and Pride! Read & Review
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

_Two enemies, parted from families of two bloods,_

_Only to unite under the same roof,_

_Time plays a mission,_

_And so, hatred forms their first love._

_Beginning their journey through dissensions,_

_Neither man nor woman can stop this fight._

_For it is the invisible binds of love that hold the two together_

_Regardless of their history, their souls fuse as one_

_And once love comes free to show their world the meaning of life_

_Destiny sets to separate these star-crossed lovers,_

_And all which remains is this one story,_

_Their life, their death,_

_Hatred, Betrayal and amidst these tragic tales, are those of true love,_

_Of two people, a witch and a wizard_

_Illuminating their lives with not only the power of magic_

_But the power of devotion, affection and friendship_

_---_

**A/N: You like? Hahaa! Well, that's the start of an epic love story. Hope you guys like the sound of it so far, I just thought a prologue would do well for the story.**

**Chapter 1 is next… So please read on :D**

**Also, a huge thanks to my beta reader: dunkmoonX – You're a star! **


	2. Chapter 1: No More Than Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I repeat, I DO NOT own any of the characters…actually, I don't own any thing but the storyline. **

**A/N: Ok guys, I decided this story needed a major update and a proper, firm plot, so I've re-written it! Please read and review! **

**AANNDD, -clears throat- I'd like to say THANK YOU to dunkmoonX – my beta reader! You helped a great deal and I love you for that. THANK YOU!**

_A Romeo and Juliet Story_

**_Date: Thursday, First of September_**

**_Time: 8:30pm_**

_The hurried footsteps hitting the marble floor could be heard all the way down the opposite end of the hallway. The students were scurrying into the Great Hall for a traditional feast; after all it was their first day back from an unexciting six week holiday. Each student was concerned about themselves and only themselves, at this particular moment and since they were too engrossed in "smartening" their robes and straightening their ties, none seemed to notice the clashing of the different coloured uniforms but more of its untidiness. There was one girl though; a peculiar one. And she wasn't walking towards the exquisite feast Professor Albus Dumbledore was hosting. In fact she was drawing much attention to her self as she could by squeezing past a mob of students who were thundering to the Great Hall. _

Chapter ONE – _No More Than Enemies_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I ran down the corridor of Hogwarts, or at least I tried to but the stampede of students was making my mission impossible! All I wanted was to get to the statue situated at the bottom of the staircase. It was my seventh year and I was so proud and honoured to be back at Hogwarts where me being a witch was absolutely real. I was clutching hold of a scroll of parchment that Professor McGonagall had given me just as I entered the castle. I was indeed curious about its content, but I needed to control my desires, and what better way than this. Anyway, I wanted to meet Ron and Harry, both who had promised to meet up with me by the statue so that we could all make a delightful entrance into the Great Hall.

As I tried very hard to see through the crowd of third year heads that were blocking my view of the staircase,I loosened my grasp on the parchment that the Professor had given me.

I gasped and cursed inwardly at my self.

_That parchment had to be of great importance. Not only did the deputy head mistress hand it to me, but the parchment itself was held together with a gold band that had the Gryffindor crest engraved onto it with my name at the very top in beautiful curved writing. Well you do notice such things when one is as curious as a cat. _

My immediate reaction was to dive down and grab the scroll before it could hit the marble floors. I knew if it did touch the ground everyone, would just tread all over the lovely gold bordered parchment. But it was too late for that; the scroll of parchment was on the ground and so was I.

"That's my hair!" I winced, tugging at the tips of my bushy hair which some students had neglected and therefore unexpectedly trampled, after I had gotten onto my hands and knees in search of my missing parchment. "Oh! Come on, please… I have to find that-" The chain of students had drawn to an end and there was just a _man_ standing right in my way. His shadow was blocking the light in my face, preventing me to continue and so I was forced to relinquish my search. I could tell he was a man from the impression of his shoes; nonetheless, they were not the regular tennis shoes that I would normally see on our first, second or even third-year students. I knew that the shoes in my sight were the kind especially handmade for men, consisting of the luxurious black leather that sells to the wealthiest wizards or muggles alike.

I cleared up my throat, hoping to catch his attention, but he seemed to have taken no notice; "If you don't mind, I'm looking for-"

I stopped mid-sentence. My eyes froze and my mouth opened wide. I just had to look at the man's face before me. I shook my head and regained my posture, immediately standing up from the ground, with my feet placed firmly on the floor. I huffed, having had the difficulty of expressing my feelings with words, for once; I continued staring at the _man _before me. _It was him. _He was holding my scroll of parchment!

I soon regained my aptitude with words and with a quick snatch from his hand, I haughtily retorted; "I'll take that, thank you very much." I was ready to turn around, until her interrupted.

"No thank you, then, mudblood?" he gave me his trademark smirk and inched forward, "I would have thought you'd learn _some_ manners during the holidays. But then again, your incapability of brushing your hair every morning does evoke on how worthless you really are." It was no other than Draco Malfoy! He is my number one enemy, the head of all Slytherins, the gossip of all the women and most of all the infamous and narcissistic pure-blood.

I snorted and then continued; "I don't owe you any form of respect. Therefore, my manners will be as rude as it may be, in your company, _Malfoy_." I said stressing his name with disgust, as I turned my heel around and walked down the corridor, avoiding the odd one or two students who passed by in a rush.

"Well you better respect me; _I _am head boy, and you will follow my orders! You little…" His voice was droning out, as I furthered my distance away from him, clearly averting his voice from reaching my ears. _So this is what he was smirking about as he held onto my scroll. Oh, what horrible news! I thought Harry would be head boy; after all he did save the school from Vol— from… you-know-who again, last year. My day is ruined!_

With a turn of my body to retort, I hollered at him; "Well dream on Malfoy, because you won't be getting it from me!" I felt like smacking the blonde ferret, but no, I had to control my temper from him.

"I have no time to talk to insignificant, irrelevant, petty Gryffin-dorks like your self, mudblood. My public await my entrance…" Malfoy barked, just before he stalked off into the direction of the Great Hall.

Heading back into my direction, I ran as fast as I could to the statue, to see two very impatient looking seventh years standing beside it. For sure one was Harry; but Ron—I gulped—he certainly looked… What was that word? Striking. No, wait. What I meant is… _ridiculous!_ Oh, what has he done to himself? I gawped at his hair or well…what was left of it, for a few seconds but didn't utter a word. It was obvious that during the summer holidays his fiery red hair had made him, once again, anxious, and it's very Ron-like to go and cut it off so that the rest of the world was welcome to see him (nearly) bald. I sighed realising that starting arguments wouldn't make us any earlier; no… we would for sure be the last ones into the Great Hall. Talk about humiliation! I also made a mental note to talk some sense into my best friend, and magically grow Ron's hair back to normal, with or without his consent; it was going to happen, tonight!

"I'm sorry! Got caught up! Will explain… later!" I said grabbing both of Harry and Ron's wrists into my hand and dragging them to the Great Hall while uttering random words such as: "late…head…no…McGonagall…boy." while waving the crumple scroll, which was in my other hand, in the air.

When we finally made it to the Great Hall, I was glad that the rest of the students hadn't settled around the tables yet. _At least the three of us wouldn't look late. _I let go of my best friends' wrists and walked discretely to the Gryffindor table, where I took a seat next to my fellow house mates. Thankfully we hadn't missed anything important.

As the room quietened down, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to make an announcement, **"**Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'm delighted to see everyone back here safe and sound after our last departure. This is the start of a new year and I hope that we will all have a magnificent time, academically and socially! As usual, we shall start with the sorting of the first years..." Professor Dumbledore drew to a finish as the sorting hat took over. After finishing the song it had composed this year, the students made their way towards the hat as the sorting began.

'_I can't believe Draco Malfoy!'_ I fumed to my self, glaring side-ways at the self-conceited imbecile. '_Just looking at him smirking at me from the Slytherin table; it was almost as if he knew something I didn't! Oh the nerve of that…' _

As the last student, which may I add looked very nervous. His face, a dark shade of blue, with his hand fidgeting to his sides, stood tongue-tied next to Professor McGonagall. My train of thoughts came to an end as I let my attention focus on the sorting...

"...Henry McCain!" Professor McGonagall called out. The nervous looking boy made his way to the sorting hat. He sat down carefully while the hat was placed on his head. After five minutes of complete silence, the hat just laid on the boy's head as still as a normal muggle hat. The boy's face; once blue, now turned into a shade of green, clutching his stomach tightly.

'Hufflepuff!' roared the sorting hat unexpectedly, and that surprising howl had made the little first year jump in his seat. That would have been the only result from him except for the fact that he wasn't clutching onto his stomach any more. Thus, he regurgitated. - All over the chair and _himself._ As expected, people started to laugh. The loudest of them all coming especially from the Slytherin's. I felt rather sorry for him. Hagrid, who was sitting on the staff table got up at once, leaped down to the student, lifted him up and carried him away in the direction of the Hospital Wing, at the same time, Professor McGonagall cleared all particle of vomit with one wave of her wand.

"Announcements!" Dumbledore began once again; "The prefects for this year will be: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini for Slytherin!" the Slytherin table applauded but many were in shock that Malfoy wasn't a prefect - but he of course was smirking away. '_I wonder how he gets his over inflated head through the door.' _I was glaring at Malfoy, once again. '_And how did he_ _find out that he was head boy before anyone else…' _I stopped glaring, now, and tried to think rationally; _'…unless he lied to me! That's probably right! And that means Harry still has a chance!'_

"...Hanna Abbott and Zacharias Smith..." People started clapping at once, but I suddenly lost interest. Yes, I know it's not like me, but that scroll of parchment was still gripped between my fingers and temptation had waited long enough. I held the scroll under the table and slid the gold band with the Gryffindor crest off very carefully, then opened the parchment out to its full length. I could see Harry who was sitting next to me, leaning over to see what I was doing.

"Pay attention!" I hissed at him with a weak smile across my face.

I began to read inwardly to myself:

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

I am delighted to inform you, as Deputy Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor, that your hard work and dedication for seven years has lead to the school appointing you as our Head Girl this year.

You will be assigned a new dorm, which you will share with your partner (Head Boy); you will be shown to this dorm after dinner at ten o'clock tonight. I wish you all the success for this year and hope that you will not take advantage for your new authority but use them into order to bring success to Hogwarts.

I will be seeing you this afternoon, at ten o'clock tonight.

Respectfully Yours,

**Professor McGonagall**,

I was breathless! _Me? Head Girl? Oh, what fabulous news! _I shot out of my seat and screamed in joy. This would have been an embarrassing situation, once again, but I was saved by the fact that many other students were doing the same.

I sat down quickly and turned to Harry who had gone into a deep shade of red; "…err... Harry? What happened?" I whispered, trying not to sound crazy.

Harry looked at me as though I was joking and chuckled; "A congratulations would have done 'Mione, no need to mock!" He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. _Actually, everyone was congratulating him. Oh! I knew it would happen. Harry is Head Boy. _

"I knew Malfoy was lying…" I muttered under my breath, but Harry had obviously heard me;

"_Malfoy_?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. I knew that Harry was forming a pile of new questions to ask me. But, I dismissed them with a wave of my hand.

"Oh nothing, what I mean is; Congratulations Harry!" I beamed at him before embracing him in a friendly hug. Ron on the other hand just nodded and muttered congratulation too. _ I wonder why Ron is being a spoilt sport; I mean he didn't want Head Boy, did he? _

"…and I'm Head Girl! This'll be such a pleasurable year!" I announced to Harry and Ron.

"You are?" They both said synchronized. I was beginning to get confused now

"Didn't they mention my name after yours, Harry?" I asked, now wondering why Professor Dumbledore wouldn't name the Head Girl to the rest of the school. "Maybe it's because I got a letter, but then why didn't you…?" I continued asking questions that neither Harry nor Ron knew any of the answers to. However, I could see Ron turning into a plum colour… _What did I say?_

"Okay! I understand you and Harry… high positions and all, right? No time for friends? Eh? Well no need to rub it in 'Mione! No need, I'll just be leaving!" I had never seen Ron in such a state

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I was only confused!" I said getting up from my seat; "I thought you'd be happy…not-" I was speechless now and I felt like bursting into tears.

"Oh, so it's my fault now is it?" His eyes widened as he pointed to himself, "My fault that you are going to be a big head girl and Harry is… Blimey… a… I'm sorry, Harry, mate… I'm glad you got it! It's just some people find it funny to rub it in your face, that's all!" Ron spoke as if I was invisible then, and… oh, what was wrong with him.

I couldn't take any more of this, Ron looked ridiculous and I now knew why! He was so convinced that he would be appointed Head Boy or prefect or some sort of title. Now that he wasn't, he was being a-- That's why, without touching any of the food which had just been summoned onto the tables, I ran out of the Great Hall.

When I got out of the Great Hall and was out in the corridor, my eyes were blurry form the continuous flow of tears that were coming out of my eyes after every blink. _I needed to find a bathroom… The closest is the prefect's bathroom…well being Head Girl I'm sure I'm allowed access… _

**In the Prefects' Bathroom**  
  
I sobbed my heart out, it wasn't just that Ron had been insensitive; I was also disappointed in my self. I mean, me not paying attention to what was going on was what got me into this mess, but I knew I had to get a grip!

"Come on, get your self together!"I said to my self out loud, wiping away my tears, though I couldn't stop my self from crying even more.

There was a knock on the door; "Hermione?" said a voice that was a bit trembled; it was Ron! "I'm sorry! I was just annoyed, you know me..." he pleaded but I could still hear a bit of annoyance in his voice; Harry probably forced him to say this to me.

"No, Ron! You were saying your true feelings. I mean, I was just a little bit confused because I had let my temptation get the better of me, and so whilst I read the parchment Professor McGonagall handed out to me. I missed most of the announcements, but I guess you just think badly of me, Ron…" I said looking at the chestnut-coloured door.

"Please come out-" and there was a pause, a few seconds later Hanna Abbott - a Hufflepuff prefect came in through the doors and stood looking at me strangely. She then made her way to a cubicle. "-or...or...or I'm coming in!" Ron stuttered, I didn't say anything.

The door came ajar and Ron's head peeps inside the open door, but this time Hanna had come out of the cubicle and was staring at Ron's as she neared the sink. She washed her hands and then went to open the door to exit. There was a huge crashing noise and when I ran outside, I found Hanna on top of Ron and Harry! They slowly got up by themselves. When they were all standing straight on the floor, Hanna gave a last look at me then rushed off with no sense of direction.

I didn't look at Ron or Harry. I was ashamed and I didn't know what to say at the moment.

"I am sorry for getting carried a way, but you know-" Ron carried on and I knew he wasn't going to give up the few minutes that I had let my attention drift; I lifted my hand and started speaking too.

"You don't understand, Ron!" I complained. I knew that he didn't mean on what he said to me rubbing it in his face.

"Sorry, dammit! Forgive me already!" Ron raised his voice a slight notch and I couldn't help but become even more infuriated. I forced my self to bite my tongue and hold back any comments; Ron was being far too uncooperative and if that's what he wanted, then fine! I wouldn't utter another word.

"Ok, guys!" Harry broke the silence, "I'm hungry can we please go back to the Great Hall!" I gave a smile, nodded and followed Harry into the great hall.

Walking back again to the Gryffindor table, I found the seats were all taken! I looked around our table to see if we could squeeze in. It was no use the whole table was filled with students. I couldn't find one free seat! I glanced at Harry and Ron who looked confused too. I then turned to the staff table hoping someone would see us standing around with no seats.

"Take a seat and eat-" Dumbledore said rising up from his seat, as he saw the trouble we were having. He looked around the room, then smiled and pointed at what looked like three empty seats which were together in the Slytheirn table! My mouth hung open in dismay; Dumbledore cleared his throat and sat back down.

"There is no bloody way, I'm sitting over there! I'll sit on the floor thank you very much, I'm quite happy with it right here." Ron protested, shaking his head violently.

"Ron." Harry muttered whilst tugging Ron's sleeve and keeping him from sitting on the floor. Harry was looking from Ron to the staff table. Dumbledore was gazing at the three of us from the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Looks like we've got no choice." I said and reluctantly took a step towards the Slytherin table.

"We've got a choice! I've throw dung bombs on Fred and George and you two can shove Ginny off her seat!" Ron was actually serious about this. I firmly shook my head and his eyes widened in horror. "'Mione, if you hadn't-" Ron had stopped mid-sentence and one glance towards an impatient looking Professor Dumbledore was enough.

The three of us scurried towards the Slytherin table. As we got closer, I realised that our situation got worse; these seats, were next to Draco Malfoy and guess who the lucky person to sit next to the damn ego maniac was – _me_! _Not only did I have to sit next to him at dinner but we were going to share a dorm… wait a minute, no we weren't! Draco had been lying to me… Harry was head boy… _My head began to slowly clear up…

"Granger, well you want to stay close to me is it? Come on, I thought we agreed to keep it a secret!" Malfoy chuckled away in his stupid sense of humour. I ignored him and drank the goblet of pumpkin juice that was next to me.

"I wouldn't have drunk that if I were you..." laughed a second year Slytherin; I ignored his comment and carried on sipping the pumpkin juice. "You don't have to listen to me; but Draco-"

The second year boy cut off mid-sentence. I placed my goblet down and looked at Malfoy. He and that second year kid both snickering loudly. I couldn't believe it; I had drunk something that Malfoy had experimented with; my throat felt soar and then it felt as though I couldn't swallow anymore; I coughed again and again; finally I was choking holding my throat trying to stop my self; Malfoy carried on laughing but I didn't find it funny at all!

"Hermione… what…you!" I could hear Ron roaring in the background while Harry's voice was also faintly present. But considering my situation, I had no time to concentrate of what people were saying.

"Draco Malfoy!" Suddenly Professor Dumbledore bellowed, slapping his fist hard on the table to get his attention; Malfoy finally stopped laughing and turned around. "Is your vision blinded by your peculiar sense of humour? I dare say, Mr. Malfoy, you are behaving like an infant. Now, I would like you to stand up this instant and help Miss Granger to the hospital wing. _Immediately_!" Dumbledore raised his voice and stood still pointing his thin long, index-finger towards the great oak doors of the Great Hall.

"Get up then Granger!" Malfoy said irritated that he had to take me; my first instincts were to say no but my throat wasn't having any of it, I couldn't breathe at all and the air around me was getting warmer.

"Don't you dare touch her, jackass!" Ron snarled at the top of his voice and I felt his arm on my shoulder. I knew that Ron was trying to be supportive but he might have helped if he took me into the hospital wing. I saw Harry rush to my side too, with his wand held to Malfoy's chest.

"Lay off _Malfoy!"_

"As if I've got nothing better to do that touch that filthy…"

"Bloody hell! You must have nothing better to do, because let me tell you something you little…"

I was so disorientated that I didn't know who was saying what any more. But I was being dragged along; nonetheless, it did feel more like I was being shoved, though.

"Boys!" It was Professor Dumbledore's voice; again, "If you had any sense of a loyal friend, you would allow Mr. Malfoy to assist Miss. Granger to the hospital wing, so that no extreme measure will be needed for her recovery!" After a short pause, he continued; "Now, Mr. Malfoy, as head boy, it is your responsibility to take care of your comrade!"

I only had one thing in my mind; "You… Head… No…Harry…?" I sputtered, but the lack of oxygen was making it very difficult: I was suffocating. The next thing I saw was pitch black. I had collapsed!

**A/N: Ok, there we go, Chapter one… Well this used to be the first part of Chapter One, but I decided to make it a chapter of it's own – just to have Hermione's Point of View.. now please people, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Heheeee **


	3. Chapter 2: A Few Raging Hormones

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I repeat, I DO NOT own any of the characters…actually I don't own any thing but the storyline, so let's get this show on the road...**

**A/N: Ok guys, I decided to split chapter one into two bits! The end of this has been changed because I thought Draco was acting a bit childish and his hormones needed to be introduced, haha.. Happy Reading! And I updated this chapter AGAIN, so take a look at the finished version: voila! **

_A Romeo and Juliet Story_

**_Date: Thursday, 1st September_**

**_Time: ((8:45pm))_**

_One would think the blast that was building up in the Great Hall could be heard at a fifteen mile radius, disturbing locals in the area. The students of Hogwarts were like a wild spread fire, illuminating a forest with uncontrollable might.__Some of the students continued sharing their summer vacation stories in loud, boast voices,ignoring the fact that silence was required in the Great Hall in order for their Headmaster to begin the feast However many were obedient towards their headmaster sitting properly and only having a few whispers exchanged among themselves. And so, the wizard who went by the name of Albus Dumbledore stood up to make a few of the important announcements he declares annually. At the Slytherin table however, the students were a bit too preoccupied to listen to their senior headmaster…_

_Chapter TWO – A Few Raging Hormones_

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I slid into my seat; my brand new robes rustled as I adjusted my position and looked pointedlyat my fellow Slytherin's. I began to tell my most interesting short relations that I had withsomewomen last summer, in order to entertain myfellowSlytherins.

In front of the hall, Dumbledore was stood up making his some-what inadequate announcements. The man had definitely wrinkled excessively throughout the summer and his blasting voice was a head case. "...Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini for Slytherin!" He announced while directing a hand towards the Slytherin table. I of course, was clapping lightly atthis, paying no real attention. Though as my eyes scrolled across the Slytherin's table, I could see that mostly everyone had dropped their jaws and widened their eyes from the announcement.

I have been a prefect in the past years. A few rounds of unnecessary patrolling and a few tasks ordered by the Professors. This year is different. My fellow Slytherins thought that I would become a prefect, yet again. Well, they were wrong. A Malfoy never keeps a low status, he rises to the top. They had all, for sure, underestimated me. I simply smirked at their dumbfound behaviour. I glanced at the other pathetic tables. My eyes caught a brown bush of unkempt hair. It was no other than mudblood Granger. Her eyes were burning with fire as her composure was frigid. She seemed to be in a fight with that Weasel and just when I believed that I had found my source of entertainment mudblood scurried out of the great hall, followed closely by Pot-head and Weasel. I simply turned away in disgust and readjusted my attention back to the announcements.

Finally when Dumbledore arrived to the good part of his announcements, I sat straight up inmyseat, listening intently "…And the Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." Iignored the rest of his speech; as if I want to hear that mudblood's name. So, I, of course being the reason for everyone's sudden burst of applause, stood up at once and looked at my audience, bowing ones or twice before taking my seat.

"Oh yes, continuing on." I gave a slight pause before making a move. Beginning with a smile, I started. "I saw this total hottieat Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions when I was picking up my usual orders.A total babe, I tell you, when the blonde came out of the dressing room, tripped on her heels, you'll never believe it, but her entire robe came off her shoulders. Me, being the only gentleman there, helped the pretty lady off the floor and from the time I assisted her, she couldn't take her eyes off me. It was like heaven, except miles better, not only was she freaking gorgeous, but she had cash, personality and people in high places; the whole package, I'd say..."

Before I could continue on with my frivolous anecdote, I was interrupted by this stupid first year girl. She stood up in her place, hands slamming on the table, and eyes fiery. "How dare you talk about my sister like that!"

I was slightly taken aback at her accusation. I held no feelings over this, as my posture remained cold and unfeeling. How dare she accuse this of a Malfoy? This first year girl never should have raised her voice at a Malfoy in the first place. I took my wand fromtheinsideofmypocket and muttered my specially-made spell for worthless beings like that girl. I was interrupted,yetagain, but this time it was because of that dim-witted Goyle – he just had to sneeze while my wand was in motion and mess up my aim. Before I knew it, my wand shot out a jet of green light at the goblet next to me and all of its contents started bubbling–that made the little geek ofagirllaugh alright. I snapped at her and threateningly waved my fist in the air. She ran away from the table and exited the Great Hall. I then turned to Goyle, full of rage.

"Look what you've done, you brainless twat!" My voice dropped to a low degree. "Making a mock of me in front of the whole school… Who exactly do you think you are?" I felt my face burn in fury, as if I needed_ this _so earlier on in the year. I stamped my fist on the table before instantly standing up; as a Slytherin you'd think he had some form of brains. "You are so retarded! I swear that you are too dumb to function yourself!" I grimaced as I looked down at him and raised my wand till it grazed his chin.

"I-" He stammered not knowing what to say but I simply raised eyebrow awaiting a lame excuse. "…I'm sorry" he simply apologisedlooking as pathetic as ever before cautiously standing up from his seat and rushing off out of the Great Hall. He dragged Crabbe along at the last minute, and I watched as the two imbeciles darted to the large oak doors of the Great Hall.

I sat back down, stretched my legs and placed my feet up on the empty seats, shifting my position a couple of times until I was finally relaxed. _What fools_, I thought.

Suddenly, the doors opened once again, revealing Granger, ahead of Potty and that Weasel. They looked confused and worried. Never did they return to their table. I glanced at Dumbledore, who was directly pointing at me.

"Freaking Hell!" I spat as I watched the three complain, but that damn oaf of a headmaster was taking none of it.

I unwillingly put my feet down and continued eating; ignoring the fact that I had to sit next to those damn Gryffindor's. My detest towards them suddenly formed plans instead as I couldn't help but smirk from Granger taking the seat next to me.

"Granger, well you want to stay close to me is it? Come on, I thought we agreed to keep it a secret!" I curled my lips to display my repulsion at her as the boffin turned into a deep crimson colour. I was surprised that neither Granger nor her damn 'companions' retorted back at me; I suppose they realised it was time to respect their superiors. Granger weakly took a sip of the bubbling pumpkin juice; I thought I would drop dead laughing at the moment, but forced my self not to and instead, I merely smirked.

"I wouldn't have drunk that if I were you..." A young first-year boy laughed. He looked a bit irritated since Granger ignored him and carried on sipping the pumpkin juice. I could feel my self _bubbling_ inside too; the first year forced a broad smile onto his face and then continued: "You don't have to listen to me; but Draco-" He paused mid-sentenced and looked at me. I, however, was too busy observing the changes in Granger's facial expressions. It was a historic moment! I sneered as I watched Granger coughing continuously before wrapping her hands around her neck in a gagging motion. By now, the first year boy had stopped laughing, but I, on the other hand, had only begun. Laughter kept gushing out of my mouth, I could have rolled around on the floor clutching hold of the pain that was building up in my stomach, but there are things like image that I needed to worry about at the same time, and it was obvious that laughing in style came naturally to me.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her, Malfoy?" The so called _"boy-who-lived"_ screamed his damn head off at me while getting up on his seat. I didn't care by the least, it wasn't my fault anyway and the freaking first year warned the mudblood didn't he?

I was interrupted for the third time that day, this time; by none other than that good-for-nothing Dumbledore. I jumped when he barked at me; "Draco Malfoy!" He slapped his fist hard on the table to grab my attention. I didn't feel much like giving him _any _attention. I made a mental note to tell father about his absurd behaviour, the man was getting too old to run this school; he was definitely losing the plot. I brought my self to stop laughing and turned to face the damn headmaster, giving him a 'What's your problem' look.

"Is your vision blinded by your peculiar sense of humour? I dare say, Mr. Malfoy, you are behaving like an infant. Now, I would like you to stand up this instant and help Miss Granger to the hospital wing. _Immediately_!"He raised his voice by a notch and pointed his long pale finger towards the door of the great hall. I was about to retort back at the old sack of crap but decided not to, I'd raise a complaint later and get him sacked… But then suddenly what Dumbledore said struck to me; wait a minute… He wanted me to take the mudblood?

'_What? Who the hell does he think he is? I am not-... Wait a minute, getting a front row seat of Granger lying in her death bed might not be so bad after all...'_ I thought, curling my lip into my genuine smirk as I lazily got up from my seat and looked down on the filthy pile of crap.

"Get up then Granger!" I snapped trying to get her to move but she simply shook her head, refusing to obey my orders as she started mouthing something that I swear wasn't even English. I tugged at her arm again and tried to shift her damn body but it seemed to have caused the Weasel to start _PMS_-ing.

"Don't you dare touch her, jackass!" The Weasel snarled at me as Pot-head decided to take his wand out and threaten me.

"Lay off _Malfoy!"_ Potter frowned. I felt his wand digging deep into my chest, but didn't grimace. With a simple wave of my hand I shoved his wand to the side and brought mine out.

I spat back at the two idiots who were trying to protect Granger. "As if I've got nothing better to do that touch that filthy…"

"Bloody hell! You must have nothing better to do, because let me tell you something you little…"Potter held back the Weasel as I looked at the two in disgust. What the bloody hell were they on about? I thought this school had some standards about the people they let in; I mean talk about dumb and dumber...

"For Merlin's sake, take the mudblood if you want, but I guess all that worthless fame shit that you get is droning out any noise from reaching your ears; because if you didn't hear, _he _was the one who told me to take Granger!" I snarled cocking my head towards the direction where Dumbledore was standing.

"Boys!" It was Dumbledore's voice; again, "If you had any sense of being a loyal friend, you would allow Mr. Malfoy to assist Miss. Granger to the hospital wing, so that no extreme measure will be needed for her recovery!" After a short pause, he continued; "Now, Mr. Malfoy, as head boy, it is your responsibility to take care of your comrade!"

I chocked from my laughter when he addressed Granger as my "_comrade"_,but from the stern look on the headmaster's face I knew it was no time to disobey. I only had a slight bit of respect for the weak old wizard because he did one right thing in picking me as head boy. Those two words; _Head Boy, _were just so welcoming…

"You… Head… No…Harry…?" Granger moaned out before she collapsed into _my _arms.

'_What? Shit! Everyone is looking...get her out of here!_' I thought but then I had to _carry _her_; 'No! Get a grip; I will still have my share of entertainment...After all Good things don't come cheap.'_ I then lifted her into my arms before walking out of the Great **Hell**

I took her to the Hospital Wing and laid her on an empty bed. Finally after what seemed like hours, Madame Pomfrey came from behind the white curtains and walked steadily to me.

"What happened here?" She croaked at me, spitting all over my face and robes. I wiped them with the sleeve of my robeand began complaining.

"Can you just get this done or what? I can't be bothered with this right now!" I was annoyed. I couldn't stand coming to the Hospital Wing. It always stunk of some kind of pungent odour.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down! I'll get your lady fixed in no time!" She said smiling at me as though she knew my exact thoughts.

"First of all _she _is not _my_ lady and second of all I don't really care if you shatter her bones to pieces." I spat back at her trying to make my point. I took a step back as Madame Pomfrey did her 'operation' on the mudblood and then I swiftly turned around to walk off out of the Hospital Wing.

A hand came intently on my shoulder and swung me back around; "Where do you think you're going?" It was Pomfrey! Who does she think she is? I didn't have to stay there!

"Dumbledore only told me to take her here; he said nothing about staying with her!" I said in a loud voice and flicked her hand off my shoulder so that I could carry on my walk out of the wing.

"That's _Professor_ Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy, and she'll_ need_ your help!" she retorted, placing her hand behind her.

"Like I care!" I snapped back at her; "...I did what I was told, there is no way I'm staying to _help _her! Got it?" With that, I walked out of the room, but after just three steps out of the wing, I lost the feeling of my legs, everything just felt numb. It wasn't too long before I realised that I was frozen down to the smallest bone. There was a burst through the doors behind me and a few second later I felt everything; neck-upwards relax, but I still didn't understand what was happening to me.

"I thought I made pretty clear that Miss. Granger _will _get your help. I wasn't asking you Mr. Malfoy, it was order! Do I make my self clear?" It was Madam Pomfrey, she was standing just a few inches away from my face and if I could, I would have edged away from her, but I was still frozen!

"What have you done to me?" I questioned her, not knowing why I could only move my head and not the rest of my body.

"I'm restless here. Let me try again." Pomfrey took a deep breath before continuing in a high pitched voice, "You had no right in casting such a spell to a vulnerable, growing girl like Miss. Granger. I don't care if it was by accident or not, but you should know better. The headmaster appointed you as head boy with pure confidence that you would be independent. This is not what he meant! Now, no arguing or retorting back; or else, you will find your self; a mere 7th year in detention for the rest of your schooling life, and that means no head boy privileges! Is there any part of that, which you wish for me to repeat?" She raised an eyebrow at me as she crossed her arms and glared at me fixedly.

I would have bellowed at the _'witch doctor' _to get my self heard and to make my self clear, but she seemed to know my weakness: _No head boy…_

"No professor, but would you please unfreeze me?" I said in the most polite manner I could.

Pomfrey simply revealed a wand from inside her robe pocket and waved it in a circular motion, before long, I felt my blood continue to flow through my body and I found the strength to walk once again.

"This way then, she is rather weak you see…" The professor turned on her heel and walked back into the hospital wing before continuing her explanation on Granger, "I have given her a specially made potion so that she will dose off - just a temporary sleep which should last till morning. Get Miss. Granger back to her dorm immediately for she has not fallen asleep yet, but will do so soon enough." She was talking so calmly, I could have never imagined that seconds before Pomfrey had actually been yelling her tonsils out.

"You mean, she could-" My sentence was cut short, when Pomfrey waved her hand to silence me and assisted Granger to her feet.

"Give her support. Now, out you go" Madam Pomfrey pointed towards the hospital doors, and soon enough I found myself holding grangers arm around my shoulder, trying to help her walk. What a damn unfair punishment was this? This was becoming such a pain in the ass and I was in no position to help her walk up all those stairs. I wasn't even sure if I would make it up in time!

In fact, Granger looked quite fine, awake and conscious. I was pretty sure she could walk alright. Pomfrey must have just been pulling my leg with all that sleeping potion crap. I hadn't finished eating, and there is no way I'm giving up food for this damn mudblood. Without a second thought, I took Grangers arm off my shoulder and pushed her towards the stair case.

"Look, mudblood!" I spat at her, "I'm not doing your dirty work for you. I don't care if your loose in the head or not. I'm sure you can manage a few hundred stairs." I said sternly as I smirked and turned to leave.

However, I stopped when I heard a squirm and Granger's body was hauled onto me, I shifted back as I tried to catch my balance by that mudbloods actions. Though, during my mission to stand up straight with all of Granger's damn body weight, I felt something brush against my cheek. Something so smooth and fragile.

_Her Lips!_

_Her soft delicate lips. Oh great Merlin! What was happening to me? I felt like melting, _my stomach was in a tight knot and my cheek was prickling; there was a sudden rush of tingling sensation in my body. _And she… she… she was so close to me, I could smell her scent, sweet lilies! Oh Great Merlin._

_Hold on! No, that didn't just happen._

I cleared my throat before starting, "…_Granger_! _Shit_! Damn you, for Merlin sakes, get the bloody hell off of me!" I screamed but she didn't shift, she most probably couldn't, but from the expression on her face is looked like she didn't half care and strangely half of me didn't either. So when the other half tried to push her away, it didn't work!

'_Oh man… No! No…This is insane! Why the fucking hell is this happening? She's a **mudblood**! Why the hell am I taking this shi_t_?'_ I thought. I did a double take and glanced at her again.

I shook my arm trying to get free but she wouldn't let go. She was using it to balance and since I had no bloody choice I decided to make my way to the Head Boy/Girl dorm. At least no one would come in there! Saves me my reputation. I tried to reach for my wand, but Granger was so close to me that it was impossible to reach into my pocket and grasp hold of it. She was clinging onto me so tightly that I could actually feel her nails digging into my flesh.

Suddenly rage over took me, she was making a mockery here, and there was no time for that. I had no feelings what-so-ever towards Granger, except maybe those of hatred and repugnance! I looked sternly at the inhumane creature next to me; "For Merlin's sake! You're on thin ice; you better freaking watch yourself!" Granger had definitely hit a nerve, or maybe twenty; her greatest mistake would be messing with a Malfoy…

**_Mud-bloods!_ _What the hell was she doing to me! _**

**A/N: Ok, I decided the end of this chapter need a changing, and so it got it! Ta-Da! What do you think? Let me know, via REVIEW! loll**

**But please review! – tell me what you think of this chapter… I'll update the others soon! But I'd like to know exactly what you think, don't flame me, but constructive criticism is always welcome, I'm always up to improving the story/chapter. So click on that purple button and let me know, ok? **


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting With McGonagall

**Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own any of the characters, I repeat, I DO NOT own any of the characters…actually, I don't own any thing but the storyline. **

**A/N: Ok, the major update of chapter three, and I have a great idea.. honest, I hope you like it! READD and when you're done, REVIEW! ) **

**Oh and before I forget, this chapter was sort of inspired by a story written by: hippychick21, titled: Love and Hatred is in the air. Her story made me realise what I can do with my one… haha, if that makes sense! Well, ok.. HERE YOU GO…Hope you enjoy reading this and much as I enjoyed writing it! **

_A Romeo and Juliet Story_

**_Date: Thursday, 1st September_**

**_Time: ((9:30pm))_**

_Last Time: Hermione had been treated by Madam Pomfrey for the tampered pumpkin juice; and Draco was ordered to take care of her. He, of course, could care less about Hermione Granger's health but had no choice but to take her to the Head Boy/Girl Dorm._

Chapter THREE – _The Meeting With McGonagall_

**Draco's P.O.V.**

As I was dragging Granger up to the dorms; half way up the stairs she collapsed! Just sort of hunched on top of me, with not warning at all! Can you believe it? Pomfrey expected me to take her up to the highest tower in just three and a half minutes!

I was amazed that the sleeping potion thing had actually worked and a second amazement that it had worked so soon. I would have just left the mudblood on the moving stairs but seeing as I had portraits were in fact watching my every move, I had no option but to carry her, like a gentleman. _Yes if it weren't for the portraits, I WOULD NOT have carried her, alright?_

"_Damn she was heavier than she looked… not that I look at her or anything_…_and not that she LOOKS thin...I mean she's not fat! It just…You know-_" I was entitled for my thought, alright!

In fact, I blame my hormones for my thoughts alright! I take no responsibility for them what so ever; ok so yes, Hermione Granger, 7th Year Gryffindor, my nemesis is in my arms. _She's gained some weight, still pretty though, actually she's damn gorgeous, drop-dead-gorgeous. And her cheeks were rosy pink. She is so innocent, like a rose, soft and delicate.. and-_

_I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH! I MEAN.. SHE IS NONE OF THAT. SHE IS FAT AND HEAVY, AND LOOKS LIKE THE TWIN OF A GREAT BIG, FAT PIG! HER FACE IS REPULSIVE AND SHE IS… ARRGHHH… WHY is she doing this to me?_

I pulled my self together and after a few minutes of realisation I was back to hating the guts of the woman in my arms. She was my arch-rival, and that was as far as our _relationship _goes.

After climbing up the thousandth stair I looked at the portrait of a man and woman. The man was seated on an armchair, he was wearing black robes and was smoking on a pipe, whilst reading a newspaper article dated _"4th June 1806" _It was a strange newspaper and showed a moving photograph and students dancing, but some didn't look all that happyThe woman, on the other hand was reading a fiction book…I cut my thoughts short; even I wasn't aware of my observing skills.

"Some time this century, if you please" I groaned at the painting. This was ridiculous, didn't they know who I was!

"Excuse me, young man?" The gruff looking man placed his newspaper on his lap and looked up at me, and boy he didn't look too please.

-Gulp-

Hold on, I was scared of no one! This man was merely a painting, he can't even touch me, but I on the other hand could shred the picture into tiny squares…_hmmm…_

"This would be MY dorm, alright, now let me in before I go to the headmaster and order the removal of your painting, you do know I have the power, being Head Boy, that is!" I spat, making up my own rules as I went, but I could see that the woman was beginning to quiver slightly.

_This can work to my advantage._

"Don' you worry, Martha, this chap don't got nothing of that power, Dumbledore wouldn' get rid of us now would 'e!" The old man stated as he stood up and let the newspaper fall to the ground.

"B-but he's head boy, George! 'ead Boy. You know what happened in our days, that…that…" The woman finally spoke as she trembled even more.

"Martha, look, things 'ave changed since _our _time, there isn't nothing to worry 'bout"

I would have raised my hand, but I WAS still carrying Granger, and I was being damn mature about the situation, but a man, such as my self does get restless, you know!

"You'll most definitely have something to worry about in a minute, now open up, or I will rip you into pieces!" I ordered the two, I mean I was up to watch them shudder because of me, but I was in no position to enjoy the moment, because if you haven't forgotten the mudblood is still here!

The old man just chuckled. HE chuckled! "ha! Fat chance my boy. Looks like you don' know this school. Dumbledore wouldn't leave us unprotected…"

_Grrrr… _I looked at the old plump; he was beginning to get on my bloody nerves. "Listen here. I-can-and-will-get-your-worthless-ass-shredded-you-hear-me. Why do you think I'm holding an unconscious girl in my arms? Now open up!" I smirked.

_Looks like Granger might just come in handy…_

"We're paintings sir. There's no need to stir, we know exactly what happened to your mistress." The woman peeped from behind her book; she had stopped trembling now and looked quite comfortable.

"THIS ISN'T MY BLOODY MISTRESS! And you don't want to see what I CAN do, you worthless piece of crap!" I raised my voice, there was no use trying to be civilised with these…creatures, they had no brain what so ever!

Alrigh', alrigh'. No need to wake the whole place up. I'd 'ave asked for the Password but it ent 10 yet is it? Quite an early entrance, don't you think, Martha? Usually, the heads come way after 10, as I've been advice, no entry till 10pm, sir!" The man was irritating me now.

"What on earth are you ranting on about-" I stopped mid sentence and I suddenly remembered that scroll that the professor had given me.

"Shit!" I said turning on my heel at once and hitting the air in frustration. Everything would have gone smoothly afterwards except for the small problem that Granger had gone flying down one flight of stairs. Funny thing was that she was still out like a broken light bulb.

I sighed in relief, I mean I would have never lived it down if she had woken up knowing that I had thrown her down the stairs – not purposefully of course, but as if she'd care!

"What time is it?" I asked not particularly aiming the question at anyone

"…Half past nine!" The lady from the portrait chipped in

I turned around yet again and smiled at the _couple, _"I'll spare your lives today, but you dare mess with a Malfoy again" I threatened before making my way down the stairs. I had no choice but to leave Hermi-, I mean Granger on the stairs; no one would come this way, as only the Head's dormitory was up here.

I made my way to Professor McGonagall's office, even though I wished I didn't have to, I had no choice, apparently.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A voice came from behind me and I stopped in my tracks, flung my self around and looked at my converser.

"_Professor" _I said monotonously. I was far from being delighted at meeting the Head of Gryffindor.

"I supposed Miss. Granger has been admitted into the Hospital Wing, you must be careful now! There are rules that you must follow. And I'm certain one of them prohibits the actions you took in the Great Hall. Now come this way" she said as she walked ahead of me and lead the way into her office.

This old bat most certainly had no taste what so ever. Her office was a maroon colour, the wall paper was disgusting and the furniture…lets not go into that, it was as if I had walked into an antique store.

"Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall spoke softly as she pointed to a crimson coloured chair.

_Must I? For Merlin's sake, I really need a bath today, I'll have to scratch my body clean… I mean, not to be childish or anything, but having skin contact with Granger and then having to sit in this germ infested chair. The smell of this office was like rotten cheese: Peee-oooohh!_

I did, however, comply and therefore took a seat. "What is this about?" I asked bluntly. I mean I wanted to spend as little time in here as possible.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the professor stamped her fist onto the table, which vibrated and emitted grey dust.

-Cough- -Cough-

"Yes Miss?" I asked, wondering what had got up her panties.

"Look here! You are head boy. You will keep to the expected reputation as head boy and you will LEARN SOME MANNERS! HERE ME?" She screamed like never before. Her face was beginning to take some unknown shade of colour.

"I- I-… it's been a long day…" that was all I could say, I mean come on, there is not way I'm about to apologise to the old hag!

"Listen to me Draco Malfoy! Your cheeky behaviour will not get you any where! Here…" She handed over a thick, something like 600 paged book (that was also ancient looking!) _Blimey! This woman needed to come out into the 21st Century!_

"This is?" I question whether or not to open the book.

"You and Miss. Granger will read through it, I'm quite certain you will need it more that Miss. Granger, it's a guide to becoming Head Boy and Girl. You will return it to me in a weeks time. Can you manage 587 pages in 7 days?" She paused and as I was about to answer her question she cut in, _talk about manners! _"Well you better had, because one wrong move, Mr. Malfoy and I'll take this badge away instantly!" He said before extending her hand and showing me two badges. One was Green and silver and read: "Head Boy", the other as you may guess was Red and Gold and read "Head Girl"

I smiled in delight as I took _my _badge and pinned it into place. However, I was still agitated, that whole thing about me needing the damn guide more that Granger; that favouritism!

"You will take this and give it to Miss. Granger when she is better, without fail! Understand?" She said raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes, Miss" I replied as I took the other badge and stuffed it into my pocket, where I had stashed a few of my unwanted goods – my wand was in my other pocket – very much wanted!

"The rule and regulations are in that book. As I said, it is a guide, so everything you need know will be there, your limits and permits… Now, the password…" She began and then lowered her voice, "…is Dilectio"

"Love?" I said unexpectedly. _I AM good at Latin, you know! Boy, you underestimate people!_

"That's correct, you will let Miss. Granger know it as well, and you will swear to secrecy, understand? No one but yourselves should know of the password, if for-"

It was my turn to cut her, I wasn't being rude or anything, I just wanted to get one thing straightened, "what about the portrait?"

"What _about _the portrait, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked impatiently, she was beginning to get agitated as well and I just couldn't help but smirk.

"Won't the people in the portrait know about the password?" I said, trying very hard not to crack up

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, they too will know of the password, now please… If anyone DOES know the password, except for you, Miss. Granger AND the portrait, you will come to my office immediately! Understand?" She said starring at me with her beady eyes.

I nodded and stood up from the chair, "I'll be sure to do so." I said before turning around and nearly tripping over the ripped carpet.

"Hold on, for a minute!" I had no choice but to listen. "You forgot something"

"huh?" I said turning around instantly. Next thing I knew I was on the floor with a five hundred and eighty something paged book on top of me. How was I to know that the Professor had no control over her magic.

"Learn to catch Mr. Malfoy!" She said with a dodgy smile on her face, _OH THE NERV OF THAT BLOODY WITCH!_

"Thanks, I'm quite good at it, I _am _a seeker, unlik-" I stopped my self, I didn't want a detention and the realisation that I would be insulting a professor wouldn't be the right way to go about that no detention thing.

I took the book and walked out of _her _office, like a man.

_Yes! A MAN!_

"Oh! Merlin!" I heard a few books fall onto the floor and the noise of an old bat trying to hurry out of her office, "Mr. Malfoy!" Oh how much I wanted to run, but my feet seemed to think otherwise.

"Bloody Hell!" I muttered before slowly turning around and facing the professor,

"Here!" She said handing me a scented envelope before disappearing behind her office portrait.

The envelope was addressed to:

_Mr. Draco Malfoy & Miss. Hermione Granger_

_(Head Boy & Head Girl)_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I turned the envelope around and ripped it open, what in the world could this be! As if it wasn't enough being trapped for an hour with McGonagall, in _her _office, what more did the woman want?

The parchment had a gold border, and in the right-top corner was a green and silver design, as in the left-bottom corner was the repeated design in red and gold. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy & Miss. Hermione Granger_

_It is my pleasure, as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you'll, as the first two students to be aware of a grand inter-house ball that will be established to celebrate Hogwarts' 200th anniversary! _

_As head boy and head girl, I am delighted to appoint you both as the host of the occasion. You will both be in charge of decorations, foods…etc The inter-house ball will take place in the Great Hall on the 14th of September. _

_I wish you both the best, and hope that you rise to the challenge and make this a celebration that is not forgotten. Have a wonderful year! _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. May I also remind you that you must make sure all students are paired. More details about both your roles will be sent in time, however, both of you are free to select any partner that you wish. _

I sighed in relief, for a moment there I thought I would HAVE to go with Granger, but looks like Dumbledore may have some sense, considering his old age. I wasn't too sure about being in charge of making this _celebration, _but I'll sleep on it.

_On that note, I better get going, a few people are leaving the Great Hall and mudblood is still on the stairs… not that I care, but well.. I was to make an entrance into MY dormitory… _

_**A/N: What do you think? A BALL! A BALL… now yes, Hermione and Draco don't NEED to go together.. if you get what I'm saying…but you'll see. Any ways, please REVIEW! I need to know what you think. And I've decided to put each P.O.V. as a different chapter. (I'll be changing Chapter one..so that it's in two!) ok well… REVIEW! **_


End file.
